bosstonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling Stone Magazine - July 15, 1998
Back To Articles Link ---- Barrett Talks About Bosstones' Upcoming Projects dicky talks Posted Jul 15, 1998 12:00 AM The road from loyal cult favorite to mainstream media sensation proved to be a circular one for the Mighty Mighty Bosstones, who enjoyed multiplatinum status last year and now expect to slip back into the ska obscurity from whence they came. | "We're used to being the unsuccessful Mighty Mighty Bosstones, and I'm sure we'll go back to being the unsuccessful Mighty Mighty Bosstones," frontman Dicky Barrett told JAMTV backstage during the H.O.R.D.E. Festival last weekend. "Telling the world to fuck off is something I've been doing since the third grade." But as long as "The Impression That I Get" continues to grace the occasional radio station play list, the Bosstones will squeeze the celebrity sponge dry. On Sept. 22, the Boston thoroughbreds will release an album of live material recorded over five nights at the Middle East in Cambridge, Mass. Titled Hometown Throwdown or Live From the Middle East depending on who you ask, the forthcoming Mercury Records release will attempt to capture the maniacal stage show that keeps the kids skanking. "The album flows exactly like a Bosstones show -- it's totally disjointed," Barrett said. "Basically, if I was relatively on key, we put the song on the album." After nearly a year of relentless touring, the groundbreaking ska outfit plans to take their "first break in 14 years" following a string of Australian dates that wraps up July 26 in Sydney. Following a much-needed vacation, Barrett and the boys will scurry back to the padded walls of their beloved recording studio to eke out their seventh full-length album with producers/engineers Sean Slade and Paul Kolderie. Tentatively due out next summer, that effort will mark a new era for the Bosstones, who bid a fond farewell to longtime saxophonist Kevin Lenear last week. Lenear, who had been with the group since their second album, 1992's More Noise & Other Disturbance, left to pursue a solo career. Bandmate Tim Burton will pick up the sax slack Lenear left behind. "It was not a shock Kevin left, but it will make a difference personally the band," Barrett said. "It was eight guys who couldn't be separated. Musically, we can carry on, but I'll miss him as Kevin." Regardless of the lineup, Barrett is ready to rock 'n' roll. The sometimes gruff, always sarcastic lead singer has already written 30 songs and plans to whittle those down to five or six for the forthcoming disc, which he calls the band's sophomore effort -- "We flunked freshman year five times!" (Anni Layne and Ari Bendersky) Track listing for Hometown Throwdown: 1. "1-2-8" 2. "Do Somethin' Crazy" 3. "He's Back" 4. "Devil's Night Out" 5. "Kinder Words" 6. "Noise Brigade" 7. "The Rascal King" 8. "Hell of a Hat" 9. "Holy Smoke" 10. "Hope I Never Lose My Wallet" 11. "I'll Drink To That" 12. "Royal Oil" 13. "Cowboy Coffee" 14. "Drums & Chickens" 15. "Let's Face It" 16. "HOWWHYWUZ, HOWWHYAM" 17. "Dr. D" 18. "Where'd You Go?" 19. "737" 20. "Someday I Suppose" 21. "Lights Out"